Don't Leave
by Ariesm9429
Summary: Logan is trying to leave the place that harbors so much pain. Storm wants him to stay. Storm needs him to stay. Wolv/Storm


The rain cascaded from the windows in Logan's room, he put the last shirt into his back pack. He put on his Dog tag and necklace he got from Jean. As much as it hurt he still put it on. It was three o'clock in the morning; he felt bad about leaving with out notice but he just couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't stay at the school.

A loud bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, the rain beat harder on the mansion known as Xavier's school for the gifted. He made his way down stairs making sure not to wake anyone. The halls even brought back bad memories. As he got down stairs he noticed someone sitting by the window. "Storm" Logan whispered she didn't turn around to greet him. Every time he looked at her he wanted to scream. She was always so composed and calm, she truly owned up to the name ' the Ice Queen of Africa'. He remembered weeping with her when The Professor died. But that was the last time he'd seen her shed a tear.

"Running off again?" storm, asked not moving her eyes away from the window.

"What is it to you" Logan asked gruffly.

"What is it to me? You're leaving just like that! If I weren't down here, you would have just left without saying goodbye. The School needs you!" Storm turned around and glared at him.

"Don't give me that shit storm you are more that capable of running this place on your own."

"And who told you that?!"

"Its obvious! You walk around here like the queen of the God damned world. Conducting and organizing things."

"Shut up Logan" she muttered walking close to him.

"You think you're above everything. When's the last time you did anything personal!"

"Shut up Logan" she said stronger walking up even closer to him.

"No wonder Hank won't marry you! You're so cold! You haven't shed a single tear since that day!"

"I SAID! SHUT UP" she bellowed a gust of wind emphasizing her point.

Logan went silent he had never seen her like this; maybe he had gone a little to far.

"You don't know a single damn thing about me! You don't know how I feel, what I'm going through! And what I have to do to keep this place afloat! " Storm yelled her eyes a light silvery color. "You don't know how hard I'm trying to keep it together"

"You say that as if my experience has been a walk down the park!"

"What you think you're the only one that stays up at night? Huh? Jean was like a sister to me, Scott was like a brother, and Xavier took care of me since I was 13 years old. And you're accusing me of being heartless?"

"Don't try that on me. I'm going through that same thing so don't you dare try that on me" Logan yelled walking into to storm, causing her to move back.

"I cared about them, even Scott. I had to kill Jean! Not you me! ". Storm hit the wall.

"Logan! Memories just don't disappear because you left the place that it happened. They follow you, what is leaving going to solve? Huh? What"

Logan stood there, inches away from Storm, quite. He looked at storm her eyes indeed wet with tears, her white long hair was cascading down her shoulders to the back of her white silk robe.

"You don't understand" Logan whispered to her, resting his arms on both sides of the wall.

"If I didn't understand, would I be telling you not to go?" storm asked, her silver eyes melting the anger in his heart.

Logan pushed his lips on Storm's, he was surprised when she started kissing him back. He thought she was going to push him away.

His tongue rolled up against hers'. Storm's hands were in his hair and Logan hands shifted from the wall to her waist, then to her shoulders where he slipped of her robe. Storm took off Logan jacket and then his shirt. Logan picked her up by the waist and carried her to the office at the back of the Mansion, not even bothering to pick up her robe or his jacket and shirt. He placed her on the desk. Her legs where still tightly wrapped around his waist, and by the way they where kissing it seemed like they where going to be there a long time. His kissed became more rushed and hungry as he kissed the nape of her neck as he worked on the hook of her bra. 'There!" he thought as he finally got it unhooked. He stepped back and looked at her. His eyes widened, 'Oh my God' he thought 'How come I've never seen her before he thought'. He looked at the weather goddess that was in front of him, her hair was slightly disheveled and she was completely bare on top. It made him wild with desire.

He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. 'I should take this slower' he thought 'it isn't ever day that an animal like me gets to make love to an African Goddess'.

As He passionately kissed her his hand ran over her breast, giving it a little squeeze. She stifled a moan and pressed her body closer to his. He then bent over and kissed the right one , then the left. He heard her sigh; she was getting impatient he could smell it. But then again so was he. He made his way back to her lips, then from there he kissed his way to her ear.

"You sure you wanna do this darlin'?" his husky voice sent vibrations through her body.

All Storm could do was nod then unzip his pants and pull them down.

Logan picked her and carried her to the small bedroom that was attached to the office. He dumped her on the bed. He kissed her stomach kissing and licking her, almost as if he was trying to figure out what she was. He then slid of her panties, discarded them, and then proceeded to take of his. He got on top of her, then entered her slowly. She gasped.

He hungrily kissed her neck now the animal getting the beset of him. And before he knew it, the farthest thing from his mind took place, he was making love to Storm.

2 hours later Logan found himself in Storm's room, her naked body pressed against his. His arm was tightly holding storm next to him. They must have done it a good 4 times, each time being better than the last. "hey darlin' " Logan gently nudged Storm awake. "Huh?" she replied sleepily. "I think I'm going to stay". Storm smiled. "Thank you Logan I really couldn't do it by my self". She went back to sleep, and Logan looked back down at her. "I know darlin', I know" he whispered stroking her long white hair. Now he had a reason to say.


End file.
